The attack on Zephyr
by Camdencope1355
Summary: New story. New Allies are joining the fight against Andross after an unprovoked action. The Sleeping Giant has been awoken.


The Great Fox and the American warships have landed on the planet of Voth. The battlecruiser Midway and heavy cruiser Bremerton have landed with the rest of the Americans still above. After Midway landed, five battalions of Naval Infantry and Marines disembarked. Their commander, Captain Antonio Watson, walked over to meet the crew of the Great Fox. He was, however, shocked to see that they were actually animals that are acting and talking like humans.

"You must be Fox right?" Antonio asked.

"That is right," Fox replied as he shook hands with the colonel.

"Colonel Antonio Watson. I am here to provide some support for you in case things go wrong here."

"Many thanks," Fox replied. "What threats are there?"

"They only real major threats are the Winter Wolves and the Nalzoth's."

"The Nalzoth's?" Fox asked.

"They don't take too kindly to visitors here on Voth. They are very defensive and will kill anyone who strays onto their land."

"I see. Thank you for the intel, Colonel."

"You're welcome, Fox," Antonio replied and he ordered the Marines to set up defensive positions. He also ordered a battalion of marines and a regiment of engineers to go with Star Fox to find the location of the Star Fleet. Krystal was with Fox while Falco and Slippy started setting up radar and other sonar equipment to detect any threats. The snow was falling heavily now as the party headed out to try and find the hangars.

They then arrived at an outpost that has been abandoned. Then, the leader of the battalion spoke with Fox.

"Fox, what are we after?"

"We are trying to find a hangar or anything of the sort where the Star Fleet is located."

"I heard something about that but I don't know much from there."

"We must be careful here. We are deep in Nalzoth territory."

"We must do something to cloud our movements from them to try and avoid trouble." Just then, the leader remembered something.

"I just remembered." The leader replied. "The Nalzoth's have an anthill not far from here. We take it out, we will be able to cloud our movements to find the Star Fleet."

"Sounds like a plan," Fox replied. "Is it alright if I have some of your men join me to try and destroy that anthill? I know nothing about this place and so I would like some assistance."

"Alright. I will send 18 men with you to take out that anthill."

They then headed out with Major Austin leading. out of curiosity, Krystal asked the Major something.

"Hey Major," Krystal whispered. "What does the Captain mean when he says we are looking for an 'anthill'?"

"He means a radio station. a communication center."

"Understood." Fox, Krystal, and the rest of the platoon were now making progress towards the anthill. They stayed quiet as they saw the radio station being guarded some of the Nazloth's. Just then, there was a loud crash near the outpost and the entire platoon open fired upon them. One of the soldiers went into the station and planted some of Fox's smart bombs.

"Well, we won't have to worry about them anytime soon."

* * *

As they kept looking for the hangars, Andross has come up with an idea. He soon got General Oraz and Scales on the hologram.

_"Yes, Andross?" _ Scales asked.

"I have just received word of some activity going on on the planet of Voth in SR-71."

_"Is it bothersome to you sir?" _Oraz asked.

"I can't help but feel like that there is a Cornerian fleet stationed there and that we must wipe them out before we continue our conquests. Destroy the fleet stationed there."

_"Yes, Sir!" _Oraz declared and the hologram shut off. Oraz then looked at Scales.

"Are the Ravager Carriers ready? Operation Anvil is about to begin."

"Carriers Ravager, Stalker, Executioner, Devastator, Torment, Berserk, and Anarchy are ready sir. Hades, Styx, Tartarus, and Ares battleships are ready as well."

"Good. Tell the pilots to get ready. We take off in three hours."

"Yes, Sir General Oraz."

"Inform Admiral Bradshaw that his four battleships must be made ready. Also, inform Fleet-Admiral Barlow that the combined fleet is about to mobilize."

"I am on it Oraz." Scales exclaimed.

"We will destroy the Corneria Fleet once and for all."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Voth, the platoon is still struggling to find the hangars.

"Is this some kind of joke Fox?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know," Fox said in disbelief. As he thought to himself that he had failed Pepper, when all of a sudden, he heard one of the soldiers shouted.

"Major! Fox! Come Quick!" then everyone came running towards the soldier.

"What is it?" Fox asked. As he looked, he saw the symbol that he recognized. It was the red, orange, and black flag of the Star Fleet, with their iconic star.

"We found it!" Fox declared. One of the engineers hacked into the key code that opened the hangar and opened it. Deep inside the hangar, they found what they have been looking for, battleships, cruisers, destroyers, frigates, and some more weapons and equipment.

"You think these ships are salvageable?" Major Austin asked.

"I know they are. Get the rest of the battalion here quickly."

"Yes, Fox." a radioman said. He soon grabbed his radio and contacted the rest of the battalion.

"Alpha-Bravo this is Diamond over?"

"Diamond this is Alpha-Bravo you there?"

"Yes, Captain. We have located the Star Fleet for Fox and his crew over?"

"Affirmative. What are your coordinates?"

"Coordinates are 35° 50' 41.154'' N 98° 24' 47.2608'' W. NorthWest of Delta-Theta."

"Affirmative. We are on our way. Alpha-Bravo out."

"Good news everyone," The radioman started. "The rest of the battalion are on their way."

"Well then let's see what we can do to repair these ships." Fox declared. So, the engineers went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, At Zephyr Harbor, where most of the American Fleet is stationed, everything is acting like a normal day. All the fighter carriers were gone as they were doing exercises to train the pilots how to fly some of their newest fighters. There were 12 battleships and battlecruisers stationed at Zephyr, as well as some cruisers, destroyers, and frigates.

From above the planet, the seven carriers, under the command of Admiral Bradshaw, pulled out of hyperspace with four battleships. He was watching from the bridge of Ares when a sailor came up to him.

"Everything is ready sir."

"Good. Operation Anvil is ago."

"Understood, Admiral."

Onboard Ravager, the pilots soon got the order.

_All fighters, to your stations! _The comms ordered as pilots made their way to their fighters. Pilots got to their bombers as well. including John Ganondorf. As he started dressing into his pilot uniform, Molly walked up beside him.

"You okay bumpkin?"

"I'm alright hun, thank you."

"So you are gonna be commanding the bombers?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good luck dear and may the goddesses watch over you," Molly said as she kissed his cheek.

_All Pilots, to your Stations!_

John kissed Molly on her cheek and began running towards the hangar. He ran up to his craft as a ground crewman removed the fuel hose from the bomber.

_All Pilots, ready for takeoff!_

As John watched the ground crew begin ordering the fighters and bombers to take off, he placed a picture of Molly by his window. Just then, a massive force of fighters and bombers took off with the lead fighter being Wolf.

_This is Commander Wolf O'Donnell of Star Fox! All Squadron leaders check in!_

_Commander, this is Black Leader Standing by!" _shouted the leader of Black Squad. Just then, John checked in.

"This is Scarlett Leader Standing by!" John responded.

_This is Gray Leader Standing by! _

"We must have caught them by surprise!" John declared.

_"Cut the chatter Scarlett Leader! cruise to attack speed!" _

"Commander Wolf, this is Scarlett Leader!"

_"I copy Scarlett Leader."_

"We are about to start our attack run on battleship row. pilots, keep it tight and watch out for any towers."

* * *

As they began driving towards the planet, everyone was waking up to a normal day at Zephyr Harbor. The battleships Vermont, Ohio, Hawai'i, Tennessee, Mississippi, and Utah; as well as the battlecruisers White Plains, Saratoga, Cowpens, Yorktown, Saint-Mihiel, and Meuse-Argonne were all marooned in position. The fighters were all stationed at the runway and the destroyers John Paul Jones and Sampson were moored alongside Hawai'i and Ohio. In the dry dock, the battleship Oklahoma was being refitted and modernized. On board the Vermont, Commander Dennis Blackburn is walking across the deck drinking some tea when he sees a crewman sweeping the deck.

"Morning Commander."

"Morning Cedric. You have any plans for today?"

"Me? Not really sure."

Just then, one of the bombers began flying towards the base and released one of its bombs and a message got back to Admiral Bradshaw.

_Tora! Tora! Tora!_

"What does it mean sir?" a sailor asked. Just then, a small tear formed in the Admiral's eye.

"We have taken the American Fleet by surprise."

Just then, BANG! One of the bombs detonated on a hangar, destroying it.

"DAMN THOSE AIRMEN! I SWEAR IF IT WAS A ROOKIE AGAIN..." he was cut off as he realized that they were not American and weren't their Allies.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! CEDRIC! SOUND THE ALARM!"

"YES SIR!" he shouted and ran towards the alarm, turning it on.

_ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

Soon, more bombers and fighters appeared from the sky and began raining fire upon the American fleet. bombs rocked Ohio and Tennessee. Just then, proton torpedoes were fired at Utah.

"TORPEDOES!" shouted one of the crew members just as one crashed against the hull.

The destroyer Sampson began opening fire at the fighters. Next, to her, the USS Hawai'i was struck on turret 2 by a bomb. However, the next bomber would be the knockout blow.

"I got this one!" John shouted from his cockpit as he flew over Hawai'i. He started diving towards her. As he started to get closer, he pushed the button to drop the proton bomb. Down below, one of the crew members saw the bomb.

"IT'S GONNA HIT THE MAIN AMMUNITION MAGAZINE! EVERYONE ABANDON SHIP!" Some of the crew members abandoned ship but for some, they were too late. The bomb did indeed strike the main powder magazine, causing a colossal explosion. The blast was so powerful that crew members on board Sampson were sent flying off the ship or against the wall,

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

Zephyr Harbor is now in ruins. 100,000 Americans have sadly lost their lives in the attack, with almost all of them from the USS Hawai'i, sustaining 68,000 casualties. Tennessee was hit by six bombs and seven proton torpedoes. Oklahoma was damaged by ten bombs. Vermont was struck by two bombs and seven proton torpedoes. Mississippi suffered 20 bomb hits.

All the battlecruisers suffered severe damaged, mainly to their superstructures. around 2,000 fighters were destroyed. The Venom fighters and bombers returned to their carriers. John climbed out and was met by the Admiral.

"We are ready to launch another wave to attack their fuel storage tanks and repair facilities."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that."

"Why not sure?"

"We lost 600 fighters in the second wave. Plus, we still don't know where their carriers are. They might be hunting for us after this attack." John was furious.

"_Stopping the attack was a big mistake."_

* * *

Back at the Star Fleet hangar, the engineers managed to reactivate the battleships Apollo, Zeus, Beowulf, and Diana when they received the news.

"Wait what?!" Captain Austin exclaimed.

"Yes! Zephyr Harbor was attacked by a massive carrier fleet."

"Dear God!" He turned to Fox and Krystal. "You have any idea who could've done this?"

"I think I might know," Fox began. He told them all about Andross and the massive armed force he has prepared.

"My best guess is that he thought that there was a Cornerian Fleet stationed here and that he could try to destroy it to hinder us."

"Well it looks like they are gonna have to pay for what they have done," Austin said with fury.

* * *

Back in the United States on Earth.

* * *

The President of the United States, Republican Howard Patton, is sitting in his office. Just then, The Secretary of Defense, Mr. Calvin Carson, came into the office.

"Sir!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down Cal. What is the problem?"

"A meeting has been called with the Department of Defense, and the Joint Chiefs."

"What for?"

"No need to ask questions sir. It is urgent!"

They then walked to the meeting room of the White House where the Department of Defense and the Joint Chiefs were waiting. Howard's brother, Robert Patton, the Attorney General, is also with them.

"Mr. President, Sir," began Logan Clifton, the Vice President.

"Yes Duke?" he asked.

"The Director of the CIA needs to show ya something." He then waved at the D/CIA who then came with a photo.

"What is the matter Lorenzo?" Lorenzo Mata soon showed him the pictures and the reports.

"Our Naval base of Voth has just been attacked by fighters and bombers of unknown origin. 100,000 Americans were killed." The whole cabinet was in dead silence after hearing the news.

"Unknown origin?" President Patton asked.

"We did, however, manage to get a picture of one of the bombers that attacked the base." Lorenzo said as he pulled up another picture of one of the bombers bombing the Vermont. It had the Venomian markings on it.

"It looks like it is from a planet system unknown to us." Just then, a member of the National Security Council came running through the door.

"Sir!" he started without breath. "We have just received a transmission from someone unknown."

"Well play it." President Patton ordered. the NSC member soon started the transmission.

_"Greetings you Human Pigs. I am Andross, the Supreme leader of the Venomian Empire. I am here with an offer for peace that you must accept or you will be exterminated. I demand that you leave SR-71 for us to rule over and you have to do as we say."_

Just then, on the screen, showed a bunch of men, women, and children lined up with Venom soldiers holding rifles.

_"If you refuse my demands, we shall invade your planet and execute anyone who fights against us." _Just then, the Venom soldiers open fired, killing everyone lined up.

_"Leave SR-71, or we will kill everyone on Earth. Also, I will see to it myself that every single human is killed." _Just then, the screen turned off.

"So Andross was the one behind this?"

"I have never heard of this Andross." Robert exclaimed.

"I am gonna have to announce to the public and the press what has happened."

"Are you gonna ask Congress to declare war?" Logan asked.

"I fear I might have to Mr. Clifton."

* * *

An Hour Later.

* * *

President Patton walks up to a podium in front of Capital Hill, cameras are cluttering the ground below with reporters taking pictures.

3...2...1. The President is live, announcing to the whole world about what has happened and the message that he was given.

_Today...April 19, 5019-a new date that will now live in Infamy-The United States of America was suddenly attacked by the Intergalactic forces of the Empire of Venom._

_The United States was not at war with this Nation. In fact, we had no clue that this empire even existed. Their attack was unprovoked; our men had done no harm to cause the Venomian Empire to attack us. Sadly, I regret to inform the public that very many Americans lost their lives. Mothers, Fathers, Grandparents, and Children, I am sorry to say this but, 100,000 parents, siblings, husbands, wives, and friends won't be coming home alive. _

_Also, a few hours ago, Andross, the leader of the Venomian Empire, had sent me and my cabinet a threat. I would like to play the video sent now. However, I must warn that if there are any children watching or if you don't like violence, I recommend you avert your eyes. _

Just then, the video played and showed the threat Andross had made.

_I am very angry that they attacked our base. I am very angry that he and his empire are slaughtering thousands of innocent civilians from across the galaxy. With this threat he sent, and the attack on Zephyr Harbor, has just created a state of war. _

Just then, an informant of the President came up and told him some bad news.

_It has just come to my attention that Zephyr has not been the only place attacked. I have just been informed that Andross and his forces have attacked the French colony of Données in the Galaxy system of FG-670, and the British colony of Saga in the same system. The German Station of Brunswick has also been attacked with great losses. _

_So, everyone in the United States and on Earth. I have the sad news to tell you that...We are now at war. _

_No one wants war. I personally despise war, but I must always be prepared for it. _

_So I ask for us all to put aside our differences and save our planet, our countries, our people, our lifes, and what we stand for. _

_Thank you all for listening to me._

Just then, there was a loud applause from the crowd out front. Crowds gathered in their capital cities from all over Earth and cheered.

President Patton went to Congress and they all agreed to declare war.

The Sleeping Giants have awoken.

* * *

4 hours after the speech

* * *

"Howard!" Robert shouted running into his brothers office.

"Yes Bobby?" he asked.

"We just received a message."

"Is it from Andross?"

"No sir. Rather, it is from enemies of Andross who want to stop him."

"I see. Put them on the screen here."

Just then, a screen flipped down and General Pepper, with the Council of Corneria, were sitting at a meeting table looking at President Patton.

_"You must be that fella who made that speech earlier today right?"_ General Pepper asked.

"Indeed I am. I am Howard Patton, President of the United States of America. And you are?"

_"I am General Pepper, The Commander-in-Chief of the Cornerian Armed Forces, and this is the Grand Council. It is basically the same as your cabinet."_

"I see. I am happy to be able to form an Alliance with enemies of Andross."

_"Likewise. I take it you and your Allies on Earth have a space fleet?" _

"Right now, only a few countries here have such numbers."

_"I see. If it is alright, we would like to send aid."_

"I am thankful for the assistance. The United States Military will soon be ready. However, we must have defenses prepared in case Andross attacks Earth."

_"I understand and we will try to have a fleet stationed nearby." _

"Thank you General Pepper." just then, the screen turned off.

What will happen now? Will Corneria be able to defeat Andross with their new Allies? Will Andross even stand a chance?

That is a story for another day.

* * *

Geez! I have been gone for 2 weeks. College classes in high school are very time consuming. However, it is good to be back with my Star Fox stories.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my story. Don't forget to like, share, and leave a review on what you thought about my story.

Anyway, ya'll take care okay? May God watch over ya'll.


End file.
